I Will Always Be There
by House-Anubis
Summary: When Patricia is getting followed around by someone it starts to creep her out. But when Jerome Clarke get's suspicious about why Patricia has been acting he then become's the only person she can turn to.
1. When One Man Can Scare You

**This is my first story so go easy on me.**

Jerome's POV:

I sat there and watched everyone talk it doesn't sound that fascinating but I didn't want to talk to anyone I couldn't get the thought out of my head…The thought of PATRICIA. It creeps me out…I sat there and now and then I looked at her and it creeps me out more what's wrong with me " Have you got a problem " Patricia moaned. I can't reply to her because I will say something that I will regret. "Well "She said but getting really angry. I pushed my food away and walked away.

Patricia's POV:

What's wrong with him did I do something wrong. "I guess someone's in a mood today "Amber stated. "I'm going to school…Bye "I ran straight out of the door. I was standing outside the door's to school I was about to put my hand on the door to push it open but out of the corner of my eye I saw a man stood at the gate's to the school ground's he was dressed all in black his eye's scared me to death I turned my head away and then I looked back and he was gone I shook my head and went inside.

~ In the Lounging Area in school ~

"Anybody want to go into town after school" Amber squealed. "Me and Fabian will" Nina said. "I've got to study" Mara said excitedly. I don't get what's so exciting about studying….I don't get why Jerome like's her truth is I like Jerome I always have but I never want to tell him because I'm scared that he will laugh at me….ANYWAY "I'm gonna stay at the house " I explained. " Me too "Jerome said…really quickly which was a bit weird. " Mara do you mind if I go "Mick asked. " Sure it doesn't bother me" Mara stated. "Great so count me in" Mick said. "I'm gonna stay at the house with Patricia "Joy said. " Well come on Alfie let's go for a walk before the bell goes "Amber asked. "Okay...See you guys later "They both left hand in hand. Everyone else left to go and do things before the bell went apart from Jerome who was sat opposite me.

"So what are you going to do while them lot are out Trixie" My heart started pounding I loved it when he called me that. "None of your business Slimeball" Smooth move Patricia. "I was only asking Trixie…Want to pull a prank on Victor tonight" Jerome practically shouted." Sure that should be fun" I said. "Great I can't wait" Jerome left.

At least we would be together we could bond at little bit. I went back to reading my magazine until out the corner of my eye I saw the man I saw early he was standing in the school gardens he was looking right at me those eyes scared me so bad. I couldn't move it was like he had a hold over me I heard the school bell go everyone left to go to their classes I went to grab my bag and then the man got out a piece of paper he held it up and written on it was YOUR DEAD. I ran away.

**What did you think it's my first story ?**

**~ House-Anubis ~**


	2. When I Ran Into The Woods

**I know I rushed into Patricia and Jerome liking each other but all of that is for a reason….**

**Chapter 2**

Patricia's POV:

Did I do something wrong? Why does somebody want me dead…I just want to scream. "Trixie what's wrong "Jerome asked. "Nothing "I stated. "I know when you're lying ". "Just go away…Please "I replied. "Do you still want to pull and prank on Victor "He said. "Sure I will meet you in the attic in a bit so we can plan "I said pushing him out the room. Great I forgot about that I can't be around Jerome because I'm probably going to say something I shouldn't.

Jerome's POV:

I ran straight into my so excited. "Dude why are you so happy "Alfie wondered. "No reason "I said. " Okay Mate I'm off we are going into town are you sure that you don't want to come "Alfie asked. "Sure "I replied. He left…Of course I was going to have fun I get to spend my time with Patricia; I need something good to wear but nothing too much.

Patricia POV:

I've been up in the attic for age's when is he coming up. "JEROME "I screamed. I then heard footsteps coming closer I got ready to see Jerome but instead it was Mara? "Stop screaming Patricia "Mara screeched. "Sorry…" I pushed her out the door so she would leave I heard a distance "HEY "But I ignored her. Jerome's has been age's I don't know why it's bugging so much. Again I heard footsteps I was praying that it was Jerome's and luckily it was. "Take your time ". "SORRY "Jerome shouted. "Hey no need to shout ". "I wish I went into town with them lot "Jerome said. "So this was all a joke "I asked.

"No none of this was a joke I just can't be bothered to do a prank anymore ". " You could of just texted me about it and we could have just hung out but NO you made me wait up hear for about an hour "I shouted. "I'm sorry "Jerome begged. "NO….I got to go Jerome…Bye "I ran out of the attic I ran passed my room I ran outside the house and I don't know why?

Jerome's POV:

Great I messed it up big time….I'm just going to have to try and shut her out of my head it should be easy. I'm just going to wait till Alfie gets back he can help me get over her it should be really easy.

Patricia's POV:

I've been running for ages and I do not have the slightest clue why? I've ended up in the woods somehow…it's starting to get dark. I've got a funny feeling that someone is watching me I turned around and stood there was the man I saw early all dressed in black and his eyes were there staring at me he started to walk closer and closer AND.

**Sorry cliffhanger…I hope you enjoyed it**


	3. When He Found Me

**Continued**

Patricia's POV:

I woke up and I remember my head hurting like hell. I remember a man walking towards me with something in his hand. My clothes are covered in mud. I'm still in the woods. I looked around to see if that crazy ma was there but he was gone. I tried to get up but my ankle hurts.

"Help "I screamed hopping that someone would hear me. I heard a twig snap from behind me. "Whose there "I asked nervously. Nobody replied…I could hear the sound of leaves crushing beneath someone feet. "I said whose there!" No reply I could get up and run but I can't.

I turned around…Stood there was the man dressed in black. He took a few steps forward getting closer but then I heard someone shouting my name. "TRIXIE WHERE ARE YOU "The man sprinted away like he was afraid of Jerome?

"JEROME "I screamed so he could hear me. He came out from between a group of trees. "There you are "He said happily. "Why did you run away?". " I don't know ". "Let's go Trixie "He demanded.

"Jerome I can't "I didn't want to tell him why. " Why "Jerome wondered. "Because I hurt my ankle "I whispered so he couldn't hear me. "I didn't quite catch that "Jerome said with a smile smacked on his face.

"I said I hurt my ankle…Now help me up and wipe that smug grin of your face "I demanded. He quickly helped me up "Get on my back "He gestured. "No way am I getting on your back ". "Why not what did I ever do to you "He asked. "Seriously Jerome I've got a whole list of them. We both laughed together. He then picked me up bridal style. "Jerome? "I asked. "What "He wondered. "Thank you "I don't know why but I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I saw a blush come across his face I was going to tease him about it but I thought that it would kill the moment.

We got back to the house and everyone was back and hanging out in the lounge. Jerome walked over and put me down on the couch. "What happened Patricia? " Nina asked. "Nothing I just fell "I hesitated a little bit.

I then heard Amber's annoying squeal just as Jerome came and sat by me. "Amber what? "I was close to walking over there and giving her a smack because she the last person on earth that I want to deal with right now but of course I can't because of my ankle.

"Jerome is your Knight in Shining Armour "Amber squealed. At the same time me and Jerome burst out laughing. When we finally stopped we saw that everyone had a serious look on their faces. "I'm serious "Amber said. "Well I'm off to go get ready for bed "I went to stand up but I fell because of my ankle but luckily Jerome caught me. I turned to see Mara, Nina, Joy and Amber with a grin on their face.

"Thanks Jerome "I leaned up against him for support. "Do you need me to carry you up the stairs "He asked. " Yes please "I sort of jumped into his arms and we headed up the stairs I know it was kind of a bad idea to say yes but I really needed the help so I really couldn't care what the others think.

When we got into my room he put me down on my bed. "You just need to rest your ankle and then it will be better in no time "Jerome said. "Thanks for the advice. "But until it gets better I will help you get around. I pulled him in and gave him a hug. He felt so warm I wanted to stay like this forever but I pulled away and we said are goodbye's and he left.

Jerome's POV:

I thought I was meant to be forgetting any feelings I had for her. That didn't turn out well. I think I'm falling for her when I shouldn't be. God I need help. Anyway there's one thing that has been bothering me about her is that Why was she in the woods? I remember hearing a scream when I was near the wood that's why I went to look I then heard Patricia's voice screaming for help. When I found her in the little opening she looked shaken…She was really pale. What the hell happened to her that's what I want to know?


	4. When I Told Him About The Man

**Thanks for all the reviews **

Patricia POV:

My ankle really hurts I hope Jerome will help me like he promised. I need to get in the shower. I hopped on over to the bathroom to get in.

Jerome's POV:

I woke up and all I could think about was Patricia seriously there is something wrong with me…I better go and check on her. She will probably still be asleep…Oh well I want to see her. I'm standing outside her door and I don't know what to do.

Should I knock or just walk in? I'm just going to walk in nothing bad will happen.

I opened the door and boy was I wrong. There stood Patricia who was in her BRA and PANTIES. She must have been getting changed.

No one's POV

"JEROME!"Patricia shouted. "Sorry "Jerome said covering his eyes. "Turn around "She squealed. Jerome did as he was told. After about 5 minutes of facing the wall Patricia gave Jerome permission to turn around. "That was awkward "Jerome said. They both burst out laughing. "Jerome next time knock "Patricia suggested. " Will do…Nice Pants by the way "Jerome said with a giant grin on his face. Patricia grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"HEY "Jerome whined. "Quit your whining and help me up "Patricia demanded. "Okay "Jerome responded. With that he offered her his back and she happily jumped on. "Thank you Jerome "Patricia whispered in his ear. "For what? "Jerome wondered. "For being such a good friend "Patricia said. "Anytime "Jerome whispered back.

Time flew by and the day was turning into night. Jerome and Patricia decided to do some studying yes they both actually wanted to study. But we all know that this was an excuse just so they could see each other.

Jerome's POV:

Me and Patricia were meant to be studying but instead we just sat on the bed in silence and kept staring at each other and smiling. But the thing is that I really want to know what happened in the woods last night? Here's my chance just say it Jerome.

No one's POV:

"Trixie "Jerome asked. "Yeah "Patricia wondered. "What happened in the woods? "Jerome said. Patricia froze at his question. "Please tell me "Jerome begged. "Nothing happened "Patricia stated. "Trixie we both know that's not true "Jerome said. "I can't tell you "Patricia told. "Please "Jerome asked. "NO "With that Patricia went to leave but Jerome shut the door and pushed her up against it. "Tell me "Jerome said. He grabbed Patricia softly by the chin to make her look into his eyes. Patricia took one look into those icy blue eyes and she was lost. "I…I…A man "Patricia stuttered.

"What about a man "Jerome wondered. "Someone keeps following me around…He is always dressed in back and he is always watching me "Patricia spoke.

Jerome moved his hand away from her ace and he took a step back. "Trixie what happened in the woods "Jerome asked.

"Well "She limped on over to the bed. "I got lost and then I found a little opening and stood there was the man I kept seeing everywhere…He had a rock in his hand and he came running towards me and hit me on the head with it then I passed out "Patricia said.

Jerome pulled Patricia into a hug.


	5. When He Told Me

**Thanks Again For All The Reviews**

No one's POV.

"Patricia why didn't you just tell me about it" Jerome asked. "I don't know…I'm sorry" Patricia replied. "You don't need to say sorry you haven't done anything wrong…I think you should stick with me" Jerome said. "What do you mean" Patricia wondered. "I mean you stay with me from now on so that man doesn't follow you about" Jerome demanded. "Thank you Jerome" Patricia said. "Anything for My Trixie" Jerome whispered.

Patricia's POV:

Did he just say that I'm his Trixie…YES Calm down Patricia your sounding a bit girly here? What do I say now ERM… "Jerome?"

"Yes" Jerome said he looked deep into my eyes with those Oh so beautiful eyes. SNAP out of it Patricia.

"Erm…Can I ask you something" I braced myself for what I was going to say next because honestly I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Sure anything" Jerome said again staring at me.

"Do you still like Mara?" What PATRICIA what am I saying of course he still likes Mara. Why the hell did I say that?

"Erm…Well I did like Mara but I kind of like someone else now" Great he's never going to like me I bet its Nina or Amber.

"Oh…Cool" He looked at me again with those blue eyes I just want to pull him into a kiss but he would probably pull away.

"Do you want to know who it is I like" Jerome wondered.

"Yeah if that's okay with you" I was waiting for someone's name that wasn't mine my hands formed into a fist and I don't know why? Why should I be angry about this?

"It's…You" Jerome finally spoke after the long awkward pause.

"NINA" I think I just had a blonde moment even though I'm not even blonde…He just said Me. He likes me. Wow I can't believe it.

"No I said you" He looked nervous her shouldn't be but me not saying anything is probably making it worse.

I don't know why I did it but I leant forward and kissed him, and to my surprise he didn't pull away. He deepened the kiss. We pulled each other closer the closest you could possibly get. His hand slowly moved up my leg. He was about to start to UN button my shirt until someone knocked on the door. We both pulled away gasping for air. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Jerome might want to go to his room Victors walking the halls waiting to do his pin drop thing" Nina said. "Thanks I will tell him that…Bye" Of course I was grateful for Nina coming to tell us but she interrupted mine and Jerome's moment with that I shut the door and swivelled on my feet.

When I got to the bed Jerome pulled me down by the waist on top of him.

"Hi" Jerome said with one of the cheesiest grins on his face ever.

I laughed. We were face to face and I was on top of him. He rolled me over and then he pinned me down and sat on me.

"So" I whispered.

He kissed me on the lips. He jumped of me and walked out the door.

I sat up with a big smile on my face. I'm one of the happiest people alive right now!


End file.
